Creepypastas
~A reminder towards users: Please add your creepypasta to the listing under the mentioned format detailed in the How to Post Your Pasta on the Listing page. Great Commander Alex Vaughn (talk) 14:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) # ~023 ~1080 N64: The Dark Board ~11/14/1997 ~13666 ~1999 ~3 Colors ^ ~310 ~48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W ~60 Day Game, The ~64 ~7-Eleven Special ~7 Day Livestream A ~Abandoned_Servers ~A Boo's Haunt ~A Call ~A Certain Event ~A Christmas I'll Never Forget ~A Different Kind of Love ~A Dream of a Game ~A God ~A Heart's Desire ~A Journal Of Warning ~A Link to the Future ~A Month in May ~A New Day ~A Night of Merriment ~A one, are you? ~A Sad Farewell ~A Second Chance ~A Silent Prayer For Pripyat ~A Special Gift ~A Thousand Arguments at Once ~A Victim ~An Unsettling Nightmare ~Abandon Lonliness ~Abandoned Forest ~Abandoned Red ~Abyssus ~Accepting the Inevitable ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction Virus ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After School ~Afterimage ~Aftermath, The ~Age of Seasons, The ~Akumu ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Album ~Alice ~All Alone ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All In The Acting ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Ami ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~An Impasse at Waywickshire ~An Innocent Soul ~An Odd Glaceon ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Anima ~Animal Crossing: A New Villager ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose ~Animal Crossing: New Life ~Animal Crossing: New Life (TOSSTHATSALAD Version) ~Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika ~Animal House, The ~Animatronic Oswald ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Another Youtube ~Answers ~Anthem of the Angels ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Ao Oni ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Apex-Screamers ~Apparition ~April 12th Mind Story ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Are You Afraid of God ~Arethius ~Art ~As I Stand Here ~Ash and Pikachu ~Ash's Untold Legacy ~Ash’s Coma * ~Assassin's Creed Abandoned ~Assassin's Test, The ~Attrition of War ~ATV Offroad Fury 4 Creepypasta: Dead Rider ~Audio 3.9 ~Autumnal Angles, The ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope 'B' ~Backstabber ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright: NES ~Banjo's Dream ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Be a Good Friend ~Be this Way ~Beach Horror ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~BedTime ~Bee, A ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Behind the Shower Curtain ~Belief in Oneself * ~Bell luna ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~BEN - Tou thoynuld shae nodve dath ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~Ben's Song ~Beneath the Stone ~Best Friends Forever ~Beyond the End -Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Insanity ~Beyond the Field ~Bibeleo Friends ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Birth of a killer, The ~Black Frost ~Black Jack ~Blackspace ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blank Mind ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blockdeads, The ~Blockland ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Blood ~Bob ~Boktai: Black Sun ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Born again ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowser's Nightmare ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxes ~Boy, The ~Broken Friendship ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brother ~Brothers ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burn in Violet ~Burned To Death ~Burning mario ~Bury the Revolver ~Buttons 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Cabin, The ~Cabin of the Woods, The ~Call For Help, A ~Call of Duty Black Ops zombies ~Calm Before the Storm ~Campfire Incident ~Campfire Tale ~Can I Come Out? ~Can't Breathe ~Cannibals, The ~Captured ~Car, The ~Carol ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Carrots ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Cease To Be A Paper Mario Creepypasta ~Celebis' Hidden Past ~Challenge, The ~Change ~Channel One ~Channel 22 ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~Checkpoint ~Cheery Town, USA ~Chi the Hellhound ~Childhood Lost ~Children's Song, The ~Choke.exe ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Christine ~Chronic Migraine ~Cliche.exe ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~COAN ~Cold Link- Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Collar, A ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Commercial of Doom, The ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Completely Alone ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker: Forgive ~Consequence ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contestant 18 ~Contra Hardcore ~Cookie ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Couples Camping Trip ~Cove ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Cray-Z ~Creeper, The ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Creepypasta Theory ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crossing, The ~Cruel Life, A ~Cry To Die ~Crunching (Halo), The ~Curious Case of Cold Tom, The ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of Virus Groudon, The ~Cursed Town ~Cyrebro Code ~Clink Clank ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dark Emotions ~Darker Findings ~Darkest Regret ~Dark Lord, The ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Dratini, The ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Tower ~Days of My Life ~Daydream ~Dead In The Dark ~Dead Man ~Deadly Nightmares ~Dead Man's Chant ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dear Sally...... ~Death... ~Death Lies Behind A Glass Window ~Death's Woes ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Deduction ~Defective Device, The ~Delusion ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Demon of the Well ~DemonVale ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Descent ~Deserted ~Detective, The ~Deux: Soup For 2 ~Developer Diary ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Diamond-Dust ~Diamond's Smile ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary, The ~Die Alone ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Digression of Will ~Diner, The ~Dinner, The ~Disassociation ~Disney's Contraction Camp ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Отважный Конан ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Doctor ~Documented Insanity ~Dog Found ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doom The Final Secret ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Leave Me Behind ~Don't Leave: A "Friend" ~Don't Look ~Don't Put It Down ~Don't Remember. ~Don't Stop ~Download ~Dover Demon ~Dragon Master, The ~Dream ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer N64 ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dream Cast ~The Dream Journal ~Driven ~DJ Jay ~Ducktales Glitch 'E' ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Eat On Up ~ECCO ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Education ~Eight. ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~Eliminator ~The Email. ~Embracer ~EMOLGA ~Emptied ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Endless Ice ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Epsilon Missingno ~Eric^* ~Erik ~eScape ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Es Fließt Frei ~Ethan's Confession ~Every Little Helps ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Gods ~Evil Otto ~Eyes Of Survival ~Exe.exe ~Expand Your Mind ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experimental Soldier ~Exception Access Violation ~Eyeless 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Faces ~Facebook Friends ~Fairy Odd Parents: They're Gone ~ Faithful Dog and His Beloved Master, The ~Faiths Cleansing ~Fallarbor Town ~Flase Compassion ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Hunted * ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~False Prophet ~Family Night ~Family Passing ~Family Passing Two: The Knocking ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of the Dark ~Fear Test, The ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid * ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Flame.exe ~Foggy Glass ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Forgotten ~Follow Me, Free Me ~FORGOTTEN ~Forest, The ~Forever Inseperable ~Fool's Gold ~Forever Alone...... ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Fortress of Doom, The ~For The Lost Ones ~For Want of a Better Plan ~Footsteps ~Foundation for a Better World, The ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Free Bird ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendship 666 ~Frozen in Time ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Fun ~Fusion Depths * ~Furby ~Forever Alone..... 'G' ~Gaea Version ~Gaia Theory Revisited ~Game for three ~Game Maker, The ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game That Listens, The * ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gamer ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Garry's Mod Cursed ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Gentleman, The ~Ghost Town ~Girl in The Mirror ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give me the Butter ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glitch City ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~God of Ends ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goob9 ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Goldeneye's Final Mission ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Good Child, A ~Goodnight ~Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore ~Grace and Perfection ~Graduation Day ~Grandfather, The ~Grand Rebel ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A *^ ~Green Album, The ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Gregory's Room ~Grief ~Grindhouse ~Grin in the Dark ~Ground Team 2 ~Gryning ~Guardian, The ~Guilt ~Guten Tag ~ 'H' ~Habitat, The ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player ~Halo Beta ~Halo 2:Oracle ~Halo 2:Oracle The Missing Entrys ~Hands - My Haphephobia Experience ~Hanging Gardens ^ ~Hangman ~Hangman's Revenge ~Hangman's Tree, The ~Happy Appy ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Haunted Arcade, The ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~Hauntings Don't Exist ~Hear My Cry ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heavy Metal ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~He is Watching You ~Heliotropes ~Heat ~HELP US ~Hello Kitty ~Hell's Agony ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Helpless ~http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Hey_You_Jake%21%21%21 ~'s_Gone_Now He's Gone Now ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~Herald of Lysandus ~The Hero ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~Herobrine's Return ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone* ~Hiding Spot ~His Beloved Violin ~Hitman Absolution Lost Mission ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Hollowed Lady, The ~Home Intruder ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Eldritch Falls, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Hospitals : The Dark Sides ~House, The ~House by the Lake, The ~Howling Dust, A ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~How I became the last in the group ~Horizon ~Humannequin ~Hungry Gourd, The ~Hunted in the Dark ~Haunted TV ~Hyper Realism I ~It's All It Took ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am... ~I Am Real ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Beat Jeff ~I Blink ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~Idle ~I Don't Know Why ~I was Broke and Needed Money ~I Hate Video Games ~I'll Never Be The Same ~Image in the Mirror ~Imalone ~Imagine A World... ~I'm Hungry ~Immaterial ~Immortal ~Immortality ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm the Man ~I Must Type This Sentence ~Investigations ~Inevitable ~In the Pines ~Insane ~Insane. ~Insert Coin ~I Need My Medication ~Into Dust ~Insensitive ~Inseperable ~Invader Zim; Ten Minutes to DOOM ^ ~Invaders, The ~Iron Hider, The ~I Remember You ~I Shall Not Yield ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit... ~It Wants You ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Reaches Us All ~It's Cold ~''It's Me'' ~It's Watching* ~I Won't Leave You ^ ~It Knows (A Memory Card Creepypasta) ~Iuvenis Perpetuum ~http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/I_miss_you,_so_very_much 'J' ~'J+O=6x7b7.92x ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jim's Diary ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal entry for others' safety ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just a Dare ~Just Darkness ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just Keep Playing 'K ~Kari Kasai ~Kaylee ~Kart Accident ~Keeper Beware ~Key, The ~Kid Icarus: Fallen Angel ~Kids ~Kill Kill ~Kind and Beautiful ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~KiyoshiSNES * ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Kenny 'L' ~Lament of an Alcoholic ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Piece, The ~Latrodectus ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test *^ ~Lavender Test II: Complete Revival ~Lavender's Fate ~Leaf's Journel ~Legends of Arceus ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker of Darkness , The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legion ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Letter of Absence ~Library, The ~Life as I Know It ~Like A Sickness ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link's Slumber ~Link to the Future, A ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~Little Did He Know... ~Little Exposed, A ~Little People ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lone Wolf Radio- a Fallout: New Vegas tale ~Lone Wolf Radio: The Forgotten Code ~Look at Horror, A ~The Lost Artifact ~Lost And Stranded ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost Silver: First Person Rewrite ~Lost Sonic 2 ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Longing ~Love Rollercoaster ~LSD: Let's Play ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Lucifer's Manor (NES) ~Luigi Is Dead Theory ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Lunatic Red Eyes ~Lust 'M' ~Mad about McDonalds ~Mad Gasser of Mattoon, The ~Majestic's Game ~Majora's Malice ~Malevolence Reborn ~Man's Best Friend?, A ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man In White, The ~Man of the Forest ~Mannequin ~/Map Nazi Zombie Hunted ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Mario World 6-6-6 ~Marisa's Story ~Massacre ~Mask, A ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Master Cheif's Dark Side ~Mattel Electronic Football Theory ~Maverick Theroy ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Meet Maegan ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Merging ~Metafiction ~Metal Gear Solid: Once Again ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metal Demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metro-Demon: The Return ~Metroid 2: Secret Worlds ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid: Mother? ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Midnight ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Milgram's Bunny ~Milla's Children ~Mima ~Mind of a Sociopath, The ~Minecraft.exe ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: The Telling ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Missingno Murder * ~Missigno's Revenge ~Missing Nurse ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Monster, A ~Monster Inside Me ~Montros High School ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~My Buddy Sandman ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Friend Miles ~My Grandfather ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Only Friend ~My Other Self ~My Robots ~Mystery, A ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious Figure, The ~My Best Friend Carl ~My Last Duchess ~Mythical Adventure ~My Nightmare 'N' ~''N's Room ~Namcap ~Nameless: The Halls of Lucifaran ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~NESman ~NES Rescue ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running * ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New, Familiar Land, A ~New Years' Robbery ~Never Again ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night Before, The ~Night-Lurker, The ~Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive? ~Night Mother ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nightmares in Dreamworld ~Night Time ~Night Stalker, The ~Nightoss Pastas ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night Thoughts ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~No. 47 Upsilon ~No Time Left ~Noah ~Not the One ~Nothing but a monster... ~Nowhere to Land ~No No No No No No No No ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM ~N.P.F.C ~NumbThe Pain ~Never Forget 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Odd Occurrence at the Train Tracks, An ~Ohne Dich ~Okami-Shin No Haiboku ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Old Game, An ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~One ~One More Headshot ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~On the Bus ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Orwin ~Otherfighters ~Otherworldly Horror ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Pale Luna ~Pale Walkers ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paralysis Hibernation, The ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernates, The ~Party, The ~Patchwork ~Payday ~Peaceful Rest ~Pegasus ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~Perfection.exe ~Perfect Game ~Peripheral Vision ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pikmin:Crash Landing ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pizza Delivery ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Plague Inc Evolved: Realism mod ~Player ~Playing the Game ~Pleasure to meet you...... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Blood Red ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokemon Dark Green ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Golden Sunrise ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dead Rescue Team ~Pokemon Origins ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Lavender Red ~Pokemon Strangled Red ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon, Willow Town ~Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon 666 ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pokewar - The Undead Come ~Pool, The ~Portfolio ~Possession, The ~Possession, The (Part Two) ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Project 34 ~Project K ~Puffabled ~Project Mario Party Elite ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~ Proven Innocent ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~PTSD ~Puppet Master ~Prophecy, The ~ 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~Question, A ~ 'R' '~'Racers2.exe ~Rage ~Rain ~Rainbow Factory. ~Rake, The * ~Rap Rat * ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Realization of Fear ~Real Time Minecraft ~Red Eyes. ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~Redemption ~Red's Shadow ~Reflections ~Reflection, The ~R.E.M ~Ren Seeks Help ~Reny ~Reset? ~Resort Connection ~Return to Hyrule ~Reunion ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revenge ~Revolt ~Revolution ^* ~Ring, Ring ~Ritual, The ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Rockstar Games Negative Reinforcement Experiment ~Roots ~RPG Maker: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Wind, The ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run ~Run Escape ~Running on Hatred ~Run 63 ~Rupin ~Russian Sleep Experiment, The * ~Rusted from the Rain ~Rusty http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Revival%20just%20for%20you?veaction=edit ~Revival just for you S ~Spread Virus ~Same, The ~Sae's Revenge ~The Sack ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Salesman, The ~Samris ~The Sanguine Ritual of Woe for Solitary Users ~Saw You Drown ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Scurrying in the Dark ~Secret ~Secure Connection ~Sega Shadows ~Sega Shadows 2:The Hyperbolt ~Self-Improvement Network ~Server 6.6.6 ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow X ~Shattered Bound ~Sheer cold ~Sheegoth * ~She's Coming ~Shelter ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Shadow walker ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shake Shake ~Shai-Lee ~Sheer Cold ~Shifting Memories ~Sims Presumed Dead, The ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Sims Creepy Mansion, The ~Sims Guilty Conscience, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Hill 4: The Doom ~Silently, I watch ~Silent Noise ~Silver Stairs ~Silence, The ~SIMON ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~SIN ~Skinwalker ~Skopetsaya ~Skull Silver ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers... ~Slavery ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleepless ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~SlenderMan ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slenderman: The Game ~Slideshow ~Small Town Terror ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Snow Blind ~Snuff Game, The ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sold Our Souls to the Discotheque ~Sombrero wearing dinosaur ~Something bad has happened to Hyrule ~Something Monstrous ~Someone Might Be After You ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~ Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis) ~Sonic Villians ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Sorrow ~Sorry.ROM ~Soulseeker, The ~South ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spiral Curse, The ~Spoons ~Stalfos ~Stalker, The ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Staring Context ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Standard Repair ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Starfoxend.exe ~Steve ~Stickler ~Storm, The ~Stranded Town ~Strange PDA, The ~Stress ~Subjected to a Beating ~Suburban Terror ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~Suicide Note, The ~Summer Nights ~Super Mario Glitch ~Super Mario 3D(ead) Land ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Beta ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Superbia ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Submerged City, The ~SUCKED IN ~Surgery ~Surgery, The ~Surviving in Hell: Sequel to Nightmare Fuel ~Surviving Paradise 'T' ~TOB Private Games ~TrapDoor Changelog ~Trapped in the Rift ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tag You're It! ~The Tale of Basil ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~TEARS.SMS ~Tears of Parents, The ~Technology Crazed ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~The Chao Garden Of Hell ~The darkest nightmare ~The Eye of the Beholder ~The Hotel ~The Legend of J.D. Abraham ~The Man in the Hat ~The Fact Im Insane ~The Russian Lady of Luck ~The Seventh Session ~The Sleeping Game ~The Storm Lurcher ~The Story Of Zach Croke ~Their Eyes ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~The Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving ~The Assassin's Test ~The Changing Map ~The Cost of Progress, Part 1 ~The Creature Within My Games ~The Ghost Player ~The House That Death Forgot ~The Last House on Bridle ~The Lonely One ~The Legacy Of Mcmack The Murderer ~The Map of a God ~The Monster ~The Mushroom Kingdom Cleanup Crew ~The One ~The Old MK ~The Pure Soul ~The Savior of the Hated ~The Shadow Man ~Theory on Dark Type Pokemon, A ~They Don't Forget You ~The Victims ~THIEF ~This Ol' Man ~Three Red Seconds ~Through the Glass ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Thud, The ~Time Causes Adherence ~Time's End ~Time Slippage ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Time Step 2 ~Time's End ~Timetopay.GBA ~The New House ~To Hate a Great Game ~Tomodachi Hell ~Torn ~Torture Garden ~To the East ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tomorrow I'll Take the Wind Away. ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torture ''~Toy Story 2 (N64) ~Tracker ~Trials and Tribulation ~Trapped ~Tragic Tale, The ~Transcenders, The ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Darkness ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Trying to Sleep ~ Tumbled ~Tunnel, The ~Tunnels ~Two-faced ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Talking Angela ~The Kid in the Neighborhood ~River Country disappearance The 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~Universal Drugs ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unchθsen ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unfθrgiven ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Underground House ~Unto the Shadows ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness ~ 'V' ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Victim, A ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Viral Game: The ~Viridian's Demise ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Virus ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~ 'W' ~Wacko's Neighborhood ~Wake Up ~War ~War is Never a Game ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~Weather Anomaly ~We All Die at Some Point ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What If? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness ~What We See in a Mirror ~What You Deserve ~When I Was 13... ~When the Clan Server Isn't Active ~When the Player Wins ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~White Book ~White Book: Alternate Ending ~White Noise ~Who Could Love an "It"? ~Who's the Genius Now? (Rebooted) ~Who Would Ever Believe? ~Why? ~Why Don't You Use Me? ~Why Do We Exist? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Not Me? ~Why Wouldn't you let me be a Umbreon? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Withered Green ~Woods, The ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World of Sorrow ~Worms.rar ~World War 2 ~Worthless ~Wiress ~Writing a Creepypasta 'X' ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax ~X-AVR 'Y' ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You Are What You Eat ~You Can't Run, You Can't Hide. ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicl ~You-killed-Alice ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan * ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Yourmom.exe ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~You Brought Them Back ~You Can't Make Decisions ~You Don't Know ~Your Shoulder Itches ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~ZimGuy202 ~'''[[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta) ]] ~Zelda 3 Prototype '''~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombreon ~Zosan.zip ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization